1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and method for reproducing data stored on a digital video disk (DVD), and more particularly, to a control apparatus and method for controlling a digital video disk reproducing system so as to increase a reproducing speed of the data stored on the digital video disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital video disk, which is one type of digital moving picture disk media, is a multimedia storage device for storing data of high picture quality and high sound quality for the next generation, and stores at least two hours worth of digital images according to the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-2 standard.
To achieve a fast forward (FF), fast backward (FB) or navigation reproducing function, control means, such as a microprocessor, for controlling overall operations of a digital video disk reproducing system should collect navigation information. However, in a conventional structure of the digital video disk reproducing system, since the microprocessor can not directly or indirectly access a memory contained in a data processor and can not obtain descrambled data from the memory contained in the data processor, the microprocessor obtains the navigation information from another memory which is externally or internally installed in a video/audio decoder connected to a subsequent stage of the data processor. Further, since error flag information indicating whether or not data transmitted to the video/audio decoder from the data processor has an error is generated after corresponding data is transmitted, it is difficult to judge whether or not the currently transmitted data has an error. Consequently, it takes a long time for the microprocessor to collect the navigation information, and the user who demands the FF, FB or navigation reproducing function must wait a long time. Furthermore, when there is a defect in the digital video disk during FF or FB reproduction, if the data is not restored at once, defective data may be transmitted to the video/audio decoder, and an unexpected system error may be generated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a control apparatus and method for controlling a digital video disk so as to increase an FF, FB or other reproducing speed of data stored on the digital video disk.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The foregoing object of the present invention is achieved by providing a control apparatus for reproducing data from a digital video disk at high speed which includes a descrambler to descramble data which is read from the digital video disk, demodulated and error-corrected, and to detect a navigation pack sector from the descrambled data, a navigation interrupt generator to generate a navigation interrupt if the descrambler detects the navigation pack sector, a memory to store the descrambled data, and a microprocessor to determine a next reproducing position of the digital video disk on the basis of information of the navigation pack sector contained in the descrambled data by accessing the memory if the microprocessor receives the navigation interrupt, and to control a driving of the digital video disk.